A Pebble of Veracity
by Pilot's Mistress
Summary: Rochelle Lestrange is sent to America to be raised away from the war. She comes back under the protection of Severus' name but she ends up caught in the middle of the war she tried to avoid. Can Charlie Weasley save her, or is she doomed to follow her brothers in the ways of the Death Eaters?
1. Chapter 1

Much thanks to Son of the Mourning for all their help. Please check out their page, they're an awesome writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, all credit to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Daily Prophet April 19th, 1973_

 _Birth Announcement_

The Minister for Magic, Harold Minchum extends a hearty congratulations to Rickard and Maeve Lestrange on the birth of their first daughter, Rochelle Iris Nadine Lestrange born April, 15th. Rochelle joins elder brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan. Readers will recall that Rickard, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and Magizoologist is the founder of The Estate, the largest magical creature sanctuary in Europe. Rickard is also the brother of Leta Lestrange, noted socialite and wife of famous Auror Theseus Scamander.

 _Daily Prophet December 27th 1980_

 _Obituaries_

 **Noted Magizoologist, Rickard Lestrange dead at 54** \- Rickard Osman Hayden Lestrange, passed away among family and dear friends on December 25, 1980. Lestrange, a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is most famous for his sanctuary, The Estate which recently was in the Prophet's pages for its nouveau way of dealing with some of magic's most baneful creatures. Lestrange was also known for fastidiously following the ways of Magizoologist Newton 'Newt' Scamander. Indeed, Lestrange's beloved and beautiful wife Maeve reported that Lestrange had just come back the previous month from a visit abroad with the famed Scamander.

Lestrange is survived by his wife, Maeve and their three children Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Rochelle. Funeral arrangements are being kept private but those who wish to leave a remembrance are encouraged to donate to The Estate, the largest magical creature sanctuary in Europe which Lestrange owned.

The newspaper closed with a snap as the man holding it huffed and tossed it aside. Rising from a glossy tall leather chair he took out his wand, a tiny sliver of dark wood and motioned to the discarded paper making it fly toward the large fireplace that dominated the room. The fire crackled and sputtered as the paper slowly turned to ash. The man shook his head and turned toward the large window behind him.

Theseus Scamander prided himself on his restraint but his temper wasn't infinite. Rickard Lestrange was a fine man of both good values and a good family, he and 'Rick' as he was known to friends and family were well acquainted with each other through Theseus' brother Newt and the fact Theseus was married to Rickard's sister, Leta.

"Good enough to mention us in the girl's birth announcement seven years ago but now it's all about how the man died. Well, I'll TELL you how he died he had a horrible stroke and was in bed for days. It had nothing at all to do with my brother-"

"Theseus, you know they just want to get a rise out of the people. Rick was a beloved member of the magical community but now it's all about the name of Lestrange and what those dreadful boys are doing." Leta Lestrange entered the room with two drinks in crystal tumblers. Giving one to her husband she kept the other. The couple was at one time the shock of the wizarding world, with Leta's deep caramel skin and lithe small frame compared to Theseus' height and pale features. Most of their friends were at one time sure that it would be Newt not Theseus who would marry Leta. But the scandal died over and once the couple's children Annora and Earnest were born people quickly got over the shock and would remark quite a bit on the beautiful skin color of the children.

"Let's toast to Rick's memory before it's further tarnished by those vicious vipers called the press." Theseus took a breath and leveled his teary eyes to his wife. "To Rickard Lestrange a man who could dance with the finest purebloods and the next instant be just as comfortable among the creatures he adored. A fine man who will be well missed."

Raising glasses of amber liquid the pair drank fast and deep, each lost in memory of their friend.

"Oh Thes, I almost forgot the latest gossip." Leta took both glasses and put them down on a nearby carved table. "Apparently there was a to-do at their manor. I heard Severus Snape had to be called from Hogwarts to the Lestrange's."

"Leta, please can't we just let rumors pass? I know that Malkin woman loves a good lip wag and Annora is one of her friends but I would like to think that at a time like this, we-" Theseus pointed between him and his wife. "Those who knew Rick and the family best, would be above such things."

"Yes, well that's all fine and good to say but I thought it interesting that a Potions Master be called to the house of a Magizoologist," Leta shrugged. "You know that Snape is friends with the boys-"

"Leta! I told you we do not mention those people in this house." Crumbling into his chair Theseus rubbed his head.

"Theseus they're my family like it or not. Though their methods be-"

"LETA!"

"Fine! Can I at least voice my concern for my sister-in-law and niece?"

Leta's dark gaze met Theseus' lighter one as the room began to darken from the loss of sunlight. The large window at Theseus' back showing the turning of day to evening. With the crackling of the fire it made the somewhat large room cozy but the pair remained separated, a seeming barrier had been raised and Theseus' already frayed nerves were on the edge of snapping again. Though this time it was not a simple newspaper that would go into the fire.

"Yes, I told you I have no issue with Maeve and Rochelle. Perhaps they might even like to visit," Theseus finally managed to utter. He slipped back into the leather chair and began rubbing his head absently.

Realizing the conversation was over and indeed, she got what she wanted. Leta turned around leaving the room Leta picked up the tumblers. "What a good idea, darling" What Theseus didn't see was the smile that curved her lips as she passed the doorway and tried not to rush off to send an owl. A visit with loving family was just what Maeve and Rochelle needed after Rickard's loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, much thanks to Son of the Mourning, go check them out!

As always I own nothing you recognize

* * *

Rochelle just wanted to sleep, her back was hurting, and she couldn't keep track of what the adults around her were saying.

"Theseus, I've told the boys that if she comes around any more I'll expand the banishment spell to include the pair of them!" Mama yelled and drank deeply of the wine Aunt Leta gave her. It seemed that wine was the only comfort Mama had now, with Daddy gone. With that thought Rochelle could feel fresh tears come to her eyes, Daddy was dead and her whole family was a big mess that she couldn't fix. But tears wouldn't help, she had cried for a whole day at Daddy's funeral and all it did was make Mama either mad or sad. It was all too much for Rochelle's seven-year-old mind and she was confused but also determined not to 'raise a fuss' like Aunt Leta told her. Wiping away her tears on her sleeve, she sniffed.

"Rochelle, don't do that! Use the handkerchief," Aunt Leta scolded.

"Leta, please don't yell at my daughter!" Mama yelled. "She doesn't know better right now." Mama put down her wine glass and reached for Rochelle. "Come here, Ro. I'm sure your back hurts, doesn't it?"

"It hurts _and_ itches," she replied, doing her best to not move her back as she went into her mother's embrace.

"Bellatrix certainly surpassed herself there," Uncle Theseus pointed to Rochelle then snorted as he took a sip of his own wine.

It seemed that wine was the only thing the adults got comfort from and they comforted themselves frequently. Rochelle was glad to see she wasn't the only one in pain after Daddy's death, but the wine also seemed to make the adults a bit angrier than usual and it made Rochelle scared. Was this what happens after an adult dies? Rochelle was just a baby when the last of her grandparents passed away so she didn't have anything to compare it to.

"Mama, don't rub it that makes it hurt more." Rochelle cried as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, my sweet where does it hurt?" Mama asked as she turned to face Rochelle's back.

"I don't know. Everywhere?" Rochelle tried to shrug but that only made her back hurt worse.

Anything seemed to make her back hurt, clothes, moving, and it seemed just breathing caused the brand Bellatrix gave her to almost burn. Her brothers' friend, Severus Snape said the ointment he gave them would help the pain and heal her but it was taking a long time to do it.

"Rochelle, can I show Aunt Leta and Uncle Theseus what happened?" Mama asked, stroking Rochelle's hair away from her sore back.

"Okay," Rochelle agreed and got up to take her robe off.

"Rochelle you don't have to-" Uncle Theseus started to say but Rochelle's robe was already off. She tried her best to stand tall and proud as she could almost feel her aunt and uncle's eyes staring at her ravaged back.

Her sister-in-law, Bellatrix had told Mama it was an accident but as Severus told her mother 'everyone can see that Bellatrix took pride in this piece of work'. All Rochelle had done was talk to Bellatrix about her hair and why she liked it looking like a mess. True, she knew that it wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone about their hair but Mama _and_ Daddy had said the same things! Mama had repeatedly told her after Bellatrix hurt her it was different telling that to someone's face. Especially someone with a nasty streak like Bellatrix. Rochelle knew Bellatrix was not the nicest person. It was from Bellatrix that Rochelle learned the term 'Mudblood', and she saw the cruel way Bellatrix treated the Lestrange elves, Lotte and Verrill. Plus there were the rumors that Bellatrix was one of His followers and an incredibly powerful Dark Witch.

As Rochelle stood as tall as she could in front of the adults she began to remember just how she got injured. After she called Bellatrix's hair messy the older witch reached out her hand and slapped Rochelle, it was the work of an instant. Bellatrix then snorted at Rochelle, saying 'I should teach you a lesson'. The pair were alone in the solarium, the rest of the family was gathered in Rochelle's father's room. As Rochelle made to run away from Bellatrix she was grabbed and a silencing charm placed on her. Bellatrix swished her wand again and vanished the top of Rochelle's robe. Rochelle didn't feel anything from the blue ray of light shooting out of Bellatrix's wand but the whole solarium was a bright shade of blue. Rochelle didn't feel much of anything until the blue light disappeared, then her back felt like it was on fire and she screamed like she never screamed before but it wasn't helping, Bellatrix still had her under the Silencing Charm. Rochelle would never forget the smile Bellatrix had on her face as Rochelle twisted up into a ball on the cool floor of the solarium. 'That'll teach you to insult your betters,' Bellatrix snapped as she undid the Silencing Charm and the room was filled with Rochelle's screams. Bellatrix told Mama, Rodolphus, and Rabastan that the accident was caused by Rochelle running into the solarium where Bellatrix was practicing. Rochelle said nothing instead, she just cried in pain while Rodolphus took Bellatrix away. Rochelle would never forget the look of pure happiness Bellatrix had on her face as she kept staring at Rochelle's bare ruined back.

"Oh, sweet Circe," Rochelle was brought out of her memory by Aunt Leta. Uncle Theseus whistled low. Mama tried to keep smiling but Rochelle saw tears coming to her eyes.

"It doesn't feel _that_ bad," Rochelle said trying to make them feel better. The truth was the open air felt good on her skin. The robe she wore was the softest she had and even that made the sensitive skin hurt.

"So, you see I'm _not_ exaggerating. It's horrible what she did to my beautiful daughter," Mama's tears flowed as she held onto Rochelle's shoulders.

"It's a brand, isn't it?" Uncle Theseus asked.

"Yes," Mama began to sob and helped Rochelle pull her robe back up. "Now I don't even want Rochelle to be around her brothers. What kind of mother doesn't trust her own children around their sibling?!" Mama's tears flowed freely as Rochelle hopped onto the plush red couch and tried to hug her.

"It'll be okay, Mama," whispered Rochelle though she wasn't sure it would be. Bellatrix had always been one of Rochelle's least favorite people. It was just a feeling she got deep down in her stomach whenever Dolph brought her around The Estate. The creatures didn't like her either, the Kneazles always hissed and then hid every time the older witch was near.

"Maeve, Bellatrix is influencing the boys, and I think it's only logical that you would worry about your unprotected daughter when she's around," Uncle Theseus knelt down in front of Rochelle and stroked her hair, then he fixed his gaze to her Mama. "If it was Annora in Rochelle's place I would feel the exact same way. Honestly, my office would love to get their hands on her _or_ the boys. You're far too lenient, and now you see what that leniency has cost you. Leta and I have been talking about this for days when we found out what happened and we have a proposition-"

"Theseus, please not now," Aunt Leta cautioned as she went to pick up her own wine glass.

"What proposition?" Mama asked, her hand stopped stroking Rochelle's hair. "Since you seem to be the parenting expert, here."

"Maeve, just listen okay? We want the best for Rochelle," Aunt Leta quickly went to Mama's side and took her hand.

"And you think _I_ don't? She's my own daughter!" Mama yelled.

"No one is saying otherwise, Maeve." Uncle Theseus calmy stood up and continued. "It's just this war is making things hard, with families being torn apart for stances on blood status, the Death-Eater threat constantly looming, and my Auror office can't keep up with all the Imperio cases that come in on a daily basis. It's bad, Maeve for everyone and _this_ " he gestured to Rochelle, "Just proves that you are under incredible stress with The Estate and dealing with Rick's death. What if we took care of Rochelle for a while?"

"What do you mean 'take care'?" Mama asked in the quiet voice that Rochelle had come to understand meant her anger was just about to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Much thanks to Son of the Mourning. Many plunnies were sorted out thanks to them, give them a read.

I'm going to do my best to stick with a general point of view from here on out. If I **ever** get POV confused for any of you either drop me a PM or leave a review.

Please review, readers. I know it's shameless for the author to ask. But as this is my first published work I'm going to be as shameless as I can get away with.

Lastly, I own nothing you recognize that privilege goes to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

It had been six months since Maeve and Rochelle stayed with Theseus and Leta. Maeve was originally immediately insulted by the offer of Theseus and Leta taking care of her only daughter. Yet, as months went on and she kept seeing consolation in the bottom of a wine bottle, Maeve couldn't dispute the idea of relief that merely thinking of Rochelle going to live with the Scamander's. After all, they were still family, Leta being Rickard's older sister meant Rochelle would just be living with her aunt and uncle. It took the threat of Maeve's two older children, Rodolphus and Rabastan, coming to the house that spurred Maeve to action. Yes, she took Rochelle out of her bed in the middle of the night, packed up her things and with a splash of floo powder shoved her daughter through the fireplace. It had been a tumultuous six months but it was for the best. Rochelle adored her aunt and uncle. There was the added benefit of Theseus being one of the top Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It meant that dark wizards like Rodolphus and Rabastan were claimed to be weren't likely to come near Rochelle as long as Leta or Theseus was with her. Though, being the highly sought after society doyenne Leta was she sometimes had to deal with dark wizards and their families. And that's was what saw Leta now in the company of one such claimed dark wizard, Corban Yaxley. It didn't matter that Yaxley was Leta's son-in-law, a dark wizard was a dark wizard. Leta's wand was at the ready, though the idea of dueling in the room where a seven-year-old child was having her birthday party didn't seem very appealing.

The party was pure chaos, the kind only a party for a very popular seven-year-old can bring. Children seemed to be screaming from all corners as adults were intermittently chasing and ignoring them. It was a setting for an extremely typical children's birthday party wimaever, one could see slight differences between a normal birthday party and the scene in front of them. For starters, the birthday banner was shimmering without any wind in the room and there was an animated golden dragon flying around it as a border. And yes, there was a cake but that item was currently floating in the air in one of the lesser occupied corners.

"Okay, everyone time for the game!" A tall brunette woman called out and came to the center of the room. "Come here Wilhelmina," she pointed to a group of girls who were whispering together by the cake and the tallest in the group quickly walked over to her mother. This caused all the children to swarm the woman in the center as the celebrated child grabbed a large wooden box that her mother handed to her. "Now, has anyone here played Wobbling Wands?" A few hands shot up and the children began talking at once.

"I love Wobbling Wands! I want to be a captain!" a child near the front called out as he reached for the box.

"Victor Macnair, you **will** follow directions or you will not partake in this game," a rail-thin man with a glass full of whisky scolded as he held court in the middle of a group of fathers.

"Now the directions are as follows: Wilhelmina will pick one of you to be a captain of the opposite team," Annora Yaxley was drowned out again as the children began begging Wilhelmina to pick them.

"Rochelle, you're the other captain," Wilhelmina pointed to the dark haired girl who seemed to be the only child not joining in the racket of numerous voices begging for her attention. Rochelle began to blush as the other children voiced their opinion that Rochelle wasn't worthy to be a captain of a team.

"Okay, everyone that's enough!" Annora yelled as Rochelle joined her and Wilhelmina. "Now, those of you that have played this before know that there are two colors for the wands; this time the colors are green and white. I'm going to flip this knut to see who gets which color, fair you two?" she asked as the two girls nodded. "Good, now heads will get green and tails will get white. Rochelle, what side do you want?"

"Tails, please," Rochelle nearly whispered to Annora.

"Okay, Rochelle is tails. Wilhelmina is heads. On the count of three I'm going to flip the coin. Will you all help me count?" Annora finally gained all the children's attention and they all nodded simultaneously. "One… Two… Three!" The knut soared in the air and Annora soon caught it.

"Tails!" she yelled out, a responding boo was heard. "Jacobean Yaxley, I know that was you! One more outburst and you won't be playing at all."

"Sorry, Mum," the tallest boy in the group mumbled out.

"Now," Annora regained the children's attention. "The game goes like this: each of you will get one wand, that wand only responds to the spell 'Lumos'. Now, the goal is to point your wand to as many opponents as possible. Once you get hit by someone your wand will wobble momentarily out of the game, you can get back in once the captain's wand touches yours. Understand so far?" The group nodded. "Good, now you all can go outside and play. If you have any questions Jacobean will answer them."

"Mum!" The selected boy cried out.

"I don't want to hear it. Now all of you pick your teams-there's an even number of you so it better be even teams." Annora shooed the children out the french doors as they were going from Wilhelmina's side to Rochelle's and back again. Once the last child was out of the room she closed the doors and looked to her husband.

"Finally we can talk business. Should I cast a Silencing Charm?" Corban asked as he got his wand from its pocket in his robes.

"Corban, I don't think we need that," a tall man with ruddy features replied. "Merlin, look at that Victor, Walden he's already caught three of them!"

"Well he's played Wobbling Wands since he was six," Walden Macnair said proudly as he nodded to his wife who was talking to a group of women that included Leta Scamander and her daughter-in-law, Amelia Scamander, a bright eyed, red-headed witch.

"Yes, Walden he's a credit to you," his wife, Gloria answered smugly, much to the amusement of the women around her.

The adults separated into small groups, the four men gathering together, while the women broke apart into a group of three and one of seven. Leta and Amelia were joined by Annora who walked closer to the flying cake, occasionally shooting glances at those around them.

"Annora, this is a wonderful party. And thank you for including Rochelle, did you jinx that knut to give her heads?" asked Leta as she took a sip from her wine.

"No, Mummy." Annora shook her head. "And before you ask. No, I didn't ask Wilhelmina to pick Rochelle, either. I think you should bring her around more, she's a sweet child."

"She really is, Leta," Amelia agreed. "The girls haven't really played with anyone else today but Rochelle. I thought you said she was having problems adjusting?"

"Well she was, I really didn't think this would be a good idea for her." Leta confessed "It's been rough trying to figure just where me and your Dad figure into Rochelle's life. When Maeve gave us guardianship of Rochelle I admit I was afraid. We haven't had a child actually living in the house since you and your brother were kids, Annora."

"Well, you're doing just fine with her, it seems" Annora reassured her mother as she looked around the room to the hushed conversations. "You know, I think we're the only ones in this room **not** talking about the war. Honestly, I'm getting sick of hearing about **him** I just want this whole mess to be over. Though I admit we are lucky being all pure-blood and all. Corban was just tellling me last night-"

"Annora, that's enough," Leta chided her daughter. "This is a child's party. Besides you promised me no war talk," taking a deep breath Leta continued. "Now, I have to thank you for not making this a swimming party."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mum," Annora waved her mother's thanks off.

"No it's something," Leta said ignoring Amelia and facing her daughter. "I thought I would have to figure out some sort of glamour to hide that horrid letter on Rochelle's back."

"So it **is** true," Amelia whispered. "Bellatrix did scar her?" The other two witches were immediately brought out of their conversation as they regarded the red-head.

"Yes," Leta finally admitted. "It's true Bellatrix **did** scar her back. It's a huge, horrible letter 'B' going from her neck to the small of her back. Severus thinks it's going to expand as she grows up, he's never seen anything like it but his potions seem to help. She hasn't been in pain in weeks."

"Well, I think it's silly to hide something like that away," Amelia confided. "I think you and Theseus have always been a tad too over-protective of those under your care. You might be surprised about how little children care about such a scar. In fact, it could be seen as a battle wound, and worn with pride-"

Suddenly the french doors bang open and in came all the children with Wilhelmina leading the way.

"Okay, my team won, Mum." Wilhelmina said proudly. "Can we have cake now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to Son of the Mourning who got me out of my funk to just sit down and finish this much-delayed chapter. I know it's not exactly fun but it's a necessary one to get where I need to in the plot.**

* * *

The war was raging and both sides had been experiencing heavy losses. Theseus and Leta were doing their best to keep Rochelle from the brunt of the harshest news but it was hard dealing with a very inquisitive eight-year-old who knew that her closest relatives were the very wizards and witch causing the most trouble. They had stopped getting the Daily Prophet delivered to the house and monitored the owl post regularly, yet Rochelle seemed to gather up her own record of events. The only way this could be happening was that Maeve was sending her daughter regular updates about the goings-on of the war. Something that mildly concerned Theseus and made Leta extremely upset.

"We can't prohibit Maeve from **all** contact with Rochelle," Theseus told Leta as the couple of over fifty years gathered around the fire one night sipping a nightcap of firewhisky. "I know the idea is extremely tempting but their bond is important for both their sakes. Leta, think if someone prohibited you from most if not all contact with Annora when she was that age?"

"It's not the same, Theseus," Leta replied as she downed the rest of the firewhisky in one swallow. "Maeve has been increasingly interested in the Death Eaters. Her last letter to me said and I quote, "Maybe 'Dolph and 'Stan have had the right idea all along." You mean to tell me that that's the positive influence of a good mother?!" Leta took a deep breath and tried to calm down, smoothing out her heavily salt and peppered hair.

"No, I'm not saying that," Theseus replied as he too drained the last of his firewhisky and rubbed his eyes with his thumb. "I'm only saying that Maeve **is** Rochelle's mother. No matter how much we get attached to the girl we will only ever be her aunt and uncle. I think it's a good idea to remember that, darling."

Leta rolled her eyes at her husband. "I'm not trying to replace Maeve, Theseus. It's just that I'll be damned if I raise a future Death Eater in this house. You of all people should be concerned with this! what would your fellow Aurors say if they found out you were helping to raise a possible Death Eater?"

"Well, the Lestrange name doesn't help matters. Moody is convinced that I'm harboring a Dark Arts prodigy."

"Of all the things! She's an eight-year-old child, for Merlin's sake. Alastor has always been one to jump to conclusions first and ask questions later. You would think since he lost his leg he'd be more reserved."

"Actually, dear, the loss of his leg has only made Alastor more keen to see Dark Arts everywhere he goes."

"It's bad enough Annora is married to that Corban. It's my belief that Maeve is not good for Rochelle. But, a little girl needs her mother. Doesn't she?"

They were at an impasse, do they let a woman with a possible affinity for the dark arts into a little girl's life? Or, do they block out the relationship between a mother and daughter? When Leta and Theseus agreed, more like asked, to take care of Rochelle they didn't imagine such a question to be possible. Yet, with the passing of Rickard, 'the boys' as they liked to refer to Rodolphus and Rabastan had taken more of an interest in their mother.

Theseus knew that the two men were committed to the cause that Voldemort adhered to, but so far he hadn't been able to so much as question the two men. The Estate, where Maeve was currently living and tending to the animals that Rickard left behind was under surveillance. But the Aurors on duty had yet to catch anyone coming and going. This only meant that the accused Death Eaters were either Apparating directly into their mother's house or she was going to them. Theseus was convinced his wife was right, that yes Maeve was becoming more dangerous than beneficial to her daughter's well-being. He also knew that he needed concrete evidence that Maeve posed a threat to her daughter for him and Leta to take more drastic steps in their guardianship of the little girl.

So dark days turned into weeks, and weeks into months yet the war seemed it would be without end. Leta had insisted Theseus place a ward over their house and some of the grounds so that Rochelle could play outside, but the child had a desire to see the outside world especially her former home. Theseus was owled letters nearly daily that contained the name Lestrange in some accused horrid act or the other. He wanted to believe that he and his wife were doing the right thing in taking care of the youngest Lestrange family member. He wanted to believe that having Rochelle away from brothers who were possibly criminals was what was best for the girl. He wanted to believe as steadfastly as his wife that this horrible war would be over and peace would return. He wanted many things that as a man of a certain age he knew were just dreams.

Leta was doing her best to make light in the somber days that followed. She had her grandchildren over as much as possible so that Rochelle would have playmates her age. She had Theseus bring home a new toy each day for Rochelle, after he inspected it for possible Dark Arts magic of course. Leta also made sure Rochelle knew how much her mother loved her, for this, she was sure of, that Maeve would eventually come to her senses about 'the boys'.

Then the events of October 31st, 1981 happened and the wizarding world rejoiced. Families could, at last, be reunited now that the seemingly permanent shadow of Lord Voldemort was no more. Leta and Theseus were merely waiting for the day that Maeve came to their door and took her daughter home. They owled Maeve on the first of November and all they got in return was a sentence "Not yet, it's not over." With that ominous letter, they just continued to incorporate Rochelle into their lives. She had become a fixture in their household by now. Rochelle would occasionally ask about her absent mother, and a quiet melancholia would settle over the girl when Theseus or Leta would say 'she's not quite ready for you to come home yet'.

A sort of holding pattern existed in the Scamander household until one snowy day in the middle of December. It had started fairly typical; Theseus was at work and Leta recruited Rochelle's help for planning festivities for the Christmas holiday. The two of them were busy working on planning several Christmas trees when the Scamander's head house-elf, Ash popped in with a note from Maeve. Leta intercepted the note from an excited Rochelle and upon reading it went pale. Within minutes the warning bell that signaled someone was within the wards Theseus put up sounded. Rochelle rushed to the door to see her mother but Leta grabbed onto her hand and stopped her.

"Rochelle I need to speak to your mother alone," Leta warned her. "Could you go to the library and play for a bit? I promise your mother and I will come to get you as soon as we're done."

"But…"

"Rochelle, I promise we will both come to get you but it is very important I speak to your mother, alone."

"Come, Miss Rochelle Ash will get you some biscuits while you're waiting. How does that sound?" the house-elf coaxed, sensing the seriousness of the occasion.

"Good, I guess," Rochelle acquiesced and was led away by the kind elf. As the pair left to the library, Leta opened the door on a harried-looking Maeve.

"Hello, Maeve," Leta calmly greeted the other woman.

Rochelle tried to get her mother's attention but Maeve only had eyes for the woman in front of her.

"Leta, it's terrible and I need to tell you something very important about Rochelle. Something that only a few people know. But first tell me, is she safe?"

"Miss Rochelle, come away from the door," Ash beckoned her. "It's not polite to eavesdrop. Now, you sit right here and Ash will be back with some biscuits and tea." The elf popped away quickly but not before closing the library door, shutting Rochelle in the silent room. She ran to the door to try to hear her mother and aunt's conversation but all that could be heard from her side of the thick wood was muffled voices getting farther and farther away. This did nothing to quell Rochelle's desire to know what was so important about her that her own mother apparently didn't want her to know.


End file.
